Hospital life
by Katkatperson
Summary: Alex Rider one upon a time, super spy extraordinaire, now dependant and depressed. Hospital as his second home, where he looses his life as he knows it, where he finds love.
1. Pro

Hi my name is Alexander John Rider and this is my story about how my most recent stay in hospital brought me love. How about we start at the beginning with how I ended up in this mess.

It was two years ago when I moved to live with the Pleasures in California and things started out perfectly. One year down the track I discovered a thirst that I found impossible to quench, the constant feeling of dehydration. Six months after that it got worse and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital.

I was sixteen and a half and I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Its had been sunny that day on the 30th of June during the summer holidays. I had been playing soccer with my mates Sam and Josh. I had had to stop playing for a moment to catch my breath. I now know why I was experiencing these symptoms of dehydration, fatigue, inability to sleep and lack of concentration.

I remember bringing the bottle of water up to take a drink but never taking it.

I remember the shouts of Sam and Josh as I fell.

I don't remember ever hitting the ground or my friends trying to wake me.

I don't remember the ambulance arriving or the fact I tried to sit up when the paramedics came to me.

I will never forget the day my life changed for the worst.

I will never forget the day I got diagnosed as a type one, insulin dependent diabetic.

 **This story is going to be loosely based off my own journey over ther past 12 years of being a type one diabetic. I understand that that is not the same for everyone so please dont go against what i am writing. This is something that i am doing to help myself have a better understanding and control over this myself. I am from New Zealand so what i have been taught about diabetes could be different in the way of terminology.**

 **thanks kitty xx**


	2. Chapter 1

'Beep. Beep. Beep'

Groaning slightly I attempt to roll over only to be pulled back by the tubes stuck in my arm I had noticed before.

"Alex! Your awake, let me call the doctor." I hear the familiar voice say off the the side. Where am I?

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

What is that noise?

"Turn off that radio." I mumble still disoriented.

"Alex, we cant turn off the heart monitor just yet." Its that same voice again.

Cracking my eyes open I look in the direction of the voice, finding the source of the voice to be Sabina's mum Liz.

"Where am i?" I ask the confusion clear on my face. "What happened?"

"Oh Alex," she says taking my had, "we are in the hospital. You collapsed while at the park with your friends. They called the ambulance for you. They have been working on a diagnosis for a few hours. The doctor shouldn't be too long."

Sighing I squeeze her hand and whisper, "Don't leave." Before quickly falling back to sleep.

The next time I wake up I feel a lot more alert glancing around registering I am currently alone in a hospital room. Alone besides the beeping machines I am hooked up to.

Watching the tubes in my arm I slowly sit up and dangle my legs over the side of the overly uncomfortable bed.

Turning as I hear the door open I acknowledge the doctor and Liz as they enter with a nod.

"Oh Alex," Liz mumbled quietly, " the doc has some bad news, why don't you get comfortable theres going to be a bit of explaining."

Shuffling back around I adjust the bed so it is now supporting my back and relax into slightly hard pillows. Waiting for the doctor to start I study him as he checks his notes on my file.

"Alex, do you know anything about diabetes?" He asks not bothering to introduce himself before starting the conversation. I mutely shake my head no. "Well you have diagnosed as a type one, insulin dependent diabetic. Diabetes occurs when the antibodies receive a message telling them that you insulin cells produced in the pancreas are harmful. Because you insulin cell are being destroyed you end up with more sugar in your system and this causes some of the symptoms you may have noticed such as increased thirst and fatigue. The greater amount of time that passes between the beginning of the attack to time of diagnosis the surveyor the damage done on the body."

Glancing at my face ensuring I'm still listening He continues, "to keep your condition under control you are going to be taking artificially produced insulin to replace the insulin being destroyed by your antibodies. This is something you will never be able to stop once started, you will be dependent on these injections to survive."

I think he said more after that but I don't remember anything after being told I would be dependent on something. As a spy dependence was a death wish, but I wasn't a spy anymore was i?

I was meant to be a normal school kid now and I had been for the last eighteen months. Right now however I felt as far away from normal as humanly possible.

Reviews make a happy writer, please let me know what you think

Updates will probably be sort and unpredictable but bear with me plz x

Thanks kitty


End file.
